


Coddled

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gets cocky and catty.





	Coddled

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “The polymorph spell doesn't always turn people into toads, sometimes they become other animals. Instead of being turned into a toad Noctis is turned into a tiny, fluffy black kitten smaller than a shoe. Once they get out of danger the bros can't resist cuddling and cradling their adorable kitten prince. + Noctis is absolutely adorable and makes the squeakiest little mews ++ Prompto takes photos +++ Noctis remembers everything once they turn him back with Maiden's Kiss” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9149323#cmt9149323).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis hesitates around the bend of the branching corridor, but either the other three didn’t hear the faint but nauseating hiss that he did, or they just don’t care. Noctis walks on ahead, continuing on the conversation: “I get that, but you don’t need to stick _that_ close, _all the time_.”

Gladiolus grunts, “That’s literally my job,” and tails him in. Prompto’s quick to follow, hovering near Noctis with his shoulders hunched and his head twitching from one direction to the next. His jumpiness is understandable. The cave they’re crammed into is dark, damp, and thoroughly unsettling. Ignis takes up the rear, eyeing the thick blackness ahead. 

Noctis complains, “But it’s more than that—you all coddle me too much. I’m just saying I don’t need that kind of protection.”

Gladiolus snorts, and Prompto mutters, “Who said it’s about you? I’m sticking close for me!” Another noise sounds off to their left, muffled through the thick rock walls, but it’s enough to make Prompto jump and grab Noctis’ arm. Noctis shakes him off and forges on.

With a weary sigh, Ignis joins in. “Noct, we’re quite aware of your talents, but we’re merely trying to—”

The sudden cloud of darkness at their feet cuts him off, and Prompto’s cry takes it’s place as he reels back. Gladiolus practically growls as he draws his sword, and Noctis tenses, crouching and summon his sword. In a heartbeat, the empty corridor is filled with the cloying, vile mist of a rising daemon. The creature’s sallow face emerges first, terrifying in its human-like visage, though its hair is wild and its body is nothing but the long bend of a snake. The naga surges to life before them, and the argument’s utterly forgotten as every member of the team springs into action. 

All at once, the cavern fills with the wild roars of their attacks and the monster’s horrid shrieks. Its tail slashes everywhere, coming close to knocking Ignis off his feet on more than one occasion. He keeps his distance from the body, switching from his lance to daggers. Prompto’s gun goes wild on its middle, and Gladiolus hacks away at the flicking tail. Noctis rears away, only to warp strike for its face. Though Ignis knows it’s imperative to concentrate on the task at hand—take down this massive pest—but he still tries to keep stock of everything. Most notably, Noctis. He always keeps one eye on Noctis. So he’s in time to shout, “ _Noct_!” just before the naga’s mist crashes over Noctis.

Noctis tries to dodge, but he isn’t fast enough. The spell envelops him, and when the smoke clears, all that’s left of Noctis is a little smudge of black no bigger than Ignis’ shoe.

The naga turns, thrashing around, and Ignis dives forward without a second thought. He scoops Noctis up against his chest, rolling out of the way and ducking behind Gladiolus as the broadsword comes down across its belly. The naga wails its death cry. The sound pierces the cave, cold and terrible. Ignis doesn’t turn back to watch its corpse fall. He’s busy cradling Noctis against him. 

When it’s over, and the remaining humans are left to regroup, Ignis uncurls enough to really look at what his prince has become. It’s not a frog. It’s much furrier. Through big, yellow eyes, Noctis blinks up at him. 

Over Ignis’ shoulder, Prompto bursts: “ _Awww_!” 

Ignis understands the sentiment. 

Noctis has become the tiniest kitten he’s ever seen in his life: a small little ball of pitch-black fur, two triangle ears and a twitching tail, paws padded against Ignis’ chest. For a moment, Ignis is frozen in place, paralyzed by Noctis’ overwhelming cuteness. 

Then he tucks Noctis safely into his jacket for warmth and rises back to his feet, asking dryly, “I don’t suppose either of you have a Maiden’s Kiss?”

* * *

Prompto’s totally tempted to press a chaste peck to Noctis’ teeny tiny forehead and proclaim, “tada!” even though he’s no maiden, and he doubts anyone would laugh at his joke. And maybe Noctis would scratch him up for it. Noctis still has weapons—itty bitty claws that don’t trouble Prompto’s thick gloves in the slightest. But they probably could if Noctis wanted to.

The Regalia’s right where they left it, out in the beautiful sun: a sight for sore eyes after the trauma of the caves. They migrate to their usual seats without a word, Prompto settling down into the passenger’s side with his best friend in his lap. As Ignis slips behind the wheel, he glances over, and for a second, Prompto thinks he’ll ask to have Noctis again. He is, after all, the one who’s known Noctis the longest. But then, Gladiolus is the one tasked with protecting Noctis. And Prompto is Noctis’ best friend. And besides, it would hardly be safe for Ignis to have an animal in his lap while he drove, even a sentient one. Even if Noctis sits perfectly still and behaves himself, his sheer adorableness is a definite distraction. Prompto can’t stop looking at him. Prompto can’t stop smiling. He _knows_ it’s a messed up affliction, but kitty-Noctis is just so _cute_.

He promises Noctis, “Don’t worry, little buddy. We’ll have you back to normal in no time.”

Noctis looks up at him and opens wide, letting out the sweetest little mewl, high-pitched and squeaky. It’s easily the cutest thing Prompto’s ever heard. He can feel another squeal building up in the back of his throat, but he resists letting it out for Noctis’ sake. 

Somehow, he can’t resist reaching out to scratch behind Noctis’ ear, and when Noctis twitches and rubs against Prompto’s hand, it’s all Prompto can do to contain himself. He chuckles, “You like that, huh?” And Noctis squeaks again, like a mouse imitating a lion’s roar. Prompto laughs delightedly and pets Noctis all along his back. It’s easy enough, because Noctis is barely the size of his hand.

As Ignis pulls the car around, he notes, “Need I remind you that that is your prince you’re petting?”

“I know,” Prompto admits, “but I can’t help it.” And he scoops Noctis up in one hand so that he can cuddle Noctis against his chest, chin brushing over the soft fur. Noctis clings onto Prompto’s fingers and flicks his tail against Prompto’s chin—it tickles enough to make him laugh again. 

He can’t help himself—he kisses Noctis’ head. And he pets and cuddles Noctis for the entire car ride.

* * *

Gladiolus tries to stay out of it, partly to spare Noctis’ dignity and partly to spare his own. But the rest of the party doesn’t get that. Ignis heads off towards the closest supply dealer, and Prompto shoves Noctis into Gladiolus’ arms, chirping, “Here, can you hold him for a sec so I can get some pics?”

Gladiolus should probably say no, because that’s ridiculous, but he knows it’ll also be pretty entertaining to show photos off to Noctis when he’s back to his usual self. There’s no time to answer anyway. He’s given Noctis to hold, and then Prompto’s got his camera out, flashing away as their tiny prince squeaks and paws at Gladiolus’ jacket.

For the sake of preserving his uniform, Gladiolus tries to shift Noctis away from it, but that just leaves Noctis batting at his necklace. He sighs as Noctis desperately tries to reach, only to give up and whine forlornly. It’s both pathetic and horribly adorable. Gladiolus can feel himself starting to blush. This is exactly why he didn’t want to hold Noctis. It’s all going to completely ruin his reputation.

But if Prompto notices that their local strongman can’t keep it together around cute things, he doesn’t say anything. He’s obviously too engrossed in his camera, and more importantly, the many pictures that they’ll all want copies of. 

Even Gladiolus will. He can’t help it. But he tries to steel himself over and grumbles in an attempt at normalcy: “This is exactly why you shouldn’t be so reckless.” 

Noctis mewls indignantly, and Gladiolus blushes deeper. He tries to scowl but can’t. It’s impossible to be mad at a kitten. Prompto chuckles as he lowers his camera, attention turning to the buttons as he fiddles with the settings, evidently changing to a different filter. 

Gladiolus takes the opportunity to give Noctis a quick cuddle. His fur’s ridiculously soft. And he actually licks at Gladiolus hand when Gladiolus tries to pet him.

Then Prompto’s snapping more pictures, and Gladiolus resumes trying not to melt.

* * *

Noctis is set down behind one of the buildings, safely out of sight. Then the Maiden’s Kiss is used, and in a whirl or blue-green mist, he’s growing, stretching, retracting all his fur and becoming _human_ again.

He braces himself against the earth. The grass is no longer gigantic, but crushed easily beneath his fingers. He stays there, on all fours, while he catches his breath. It’s disorienting. The change leaves him dizzy, light-headed, but when that strangeness subsides enough, he sits back on his knees.

He looks up at them—Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus. All of them are blushing, some worse than others, and Gladiolus is carefully looking elsewhere, Prompto averts his eyes when Noctis’ reach him. Ignis finally asks, “Are you alright, Noct?”

Physically, he’s fine. He grunts, “Yeah.” But he remembers _everything_ , and he’s never been so embarrassed because of it. 

Prompto clears his throat. “Sorry for, y’know... cuddling you and... stuff.”

Noctis mumbles, “Uh... it’s fine.” Sort of. They all did it. He remembers being safely held in each of their warm embraces. Which is sort of mortifying. Except that he once wondered what Prompto would be like as a baby chocobo, and he knows that he’d do the same thing. Mainly to punctuate the conspicuous silence, Noctis begrudgingly admits, “I guess it’s not that awful being protected.”

Ignis says, “Indeed.” Then he pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and turns, hopefully heading back for the Regalia. Noctis wants to drive off and forget this ever happened.

Gladiolus mutters, “Welcome back,” and swiftly tags after Ignis. With a sheepish smile, Prompto joins them.

Awkward but grateful he’s not an unloved cat stuck alone in a cave, Noctis follows.


End file.
